


Господин Бог, господин Люцифер

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва между богом и сатаной неожиданно заканчивается победой третьей силы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Господин Бог, господин Люцифер

_Herr God Herr Lucifer  
Beware beware  
Out of the ash  
I rise with my red hair  
And I eat men like air_

 

Когда перед Люцифером возник Господь, тому перестала быть необходимой человеческая оболочка. И он вышел из нее, отшвырнув ненужное тело на несколько сотен метров. Сэм упал на землю и остался лежать неподвижно, неестественно раскинув ноги и руки, словно сломанная кукла.  
Адам-Михаил, поняв, что он здесь совершенно лишний, немедленно исчез.  
А Дин Винчестер, которого выкинули за пределы кладбища, бросился к своему брату, несмотря на ураганный ветер, дующий во все стороны по направлению от кладбища. Последние метры до Сэма он полз, цепляясь руками за траву и выдирая ее из земли. Странное дело, Сэм лежал так спокойно, без движений, словно весил по крайней мере тонну. Добравшись до него, Дин понял в чем дело. Ветра там не было. Они двое словно оказались в центре бури, бушевавшей по всему миру.  
Вполне возможно, подумал Дин, так и есть, ведь Сэм - это центр его мира. Неподвижный, незыблемый. Не дышащий. С небьющимся сердцем.  
Буря продолжалась: Сатана и Господь готовились вступить в решающую битву.  
\- Эй, - заорал Дин во весь голос, обращаясь к двум бесплотным фигурам, вытянувшимся в высоту уже на пару сотен метров и продолжавших расти. В двух столбах - света и тьмы - можно было смутно различить карикатурные подобия человеческих тел. - Эй, вы, уроды, оживите его, немедленно!  
Люцифер, вернее сгусток тени, склонился над Дином Винчестером, и тот почувствовал, как на него обрушивается невыносимая тяжесть, прижимает к земле, ломает кости, сдавливает тело...  
Уничтожив надоевшего человека, Люцифер выпрямился, чтобы вступить в главную битву, являющуюся целью его существования. Между ослепительным светом и бесконечной мглой начали проскакивать молнии, сначала одиночные, потом целыми разрядами, они иногда попадали в окружавший кладбище лес, и он начал гореть. Свет и Тьма закончили свое завоевание высоты, начав расти вширь, и вскоре одна половина земного шара была покрыта тьмой, а вторая утонула в нестерпимом сиянии. Однако основная битва по-прежнему кипела там же, на маленьком кладбище близ Детройта. Воздух горел, взрывался, наполнялся невыносимым воем, но ни одна из сторон не могла одержать верх. Увлеченные собой, сражающиеся не заметили, как от земли стало исходить странное алое сияние. Рубиновые лучи завоевывали пространство метр за метром, пока алый столб не рванулся в высоту. И тогда молнии прекратились.  
\- Что это такое? - спросил Люцифер безмолвно. Даже в таком же беззвучном ответе он смог услышать спокойное изумление:  
\- Я думаю, это любовь. Единственное, что родилось без моего ведома.  
В алом сиянии утвердительно забегали бордовые сполохи.  
Люцифер стал заметно волноваться, глядя на растущий рядом алый столб, отвоевывавший его территорию.  
\- А люди говорят, что Бог есть любовь.  
Бог вздохнул - на этот раз даже слышимо.  
\- Это искаженная цитата. На самом деле, евангелисты писали - Любовь есть бог. Второй бог. более уязвимый, чем я, его могут убить сами люди. И более могущественный - для любви нет других богов. Я бы не советовал тебе с ним сражаться.  
Естественно, Люцифер поступил наоборот. Тьма метнулась к ослепительному алому сгустку и попыталась, окружив его, поглотить, подавить, уничтожить. На секунду тьма скрыла красный цвет - и вдруг вспыхнула и сгорела в сиянии зари.  
В холодном алом пламени возникло лицо Дина Винчестера, с упрямо закушенной нижней губой. Господь стоял рядом с ним, ничего не предпринимая, словно ожидая. Дин нарушил традицию безмолвных разговоров.  
\- Верни Сэма, - попросил он.  
\- Я не могу, - развел призрачными руками бог, и в радиусе двух миль упали все деревья. - Он дал согласие Сатане.  
\- Он пожертвовал собой... а, ладно, ты точно не можешь? - спросил окутанный алым сиянием Дин Винчестер.  
Его собеседник лишь наклонил голову в знак согласия.  
\- Зачем ты тогда нужен? - рассерженно сказал Дин и щелкнул пальцами. И белое сияние исчезло.  
Все вокруг стало как раньше. Серое пасмурное небо, порывистый тревожный ветер все так же гнал волны по траве, как час назад. И Сэм... Сэм в выпачканной землей рубашке сидел прямо на земле и непонимающе оглядывался вокруг.  
\- Э... э, Дин, а где все? Ну, эти? - спросил он.  
Дин не сразу смог ответить. Ему понадобилось сначала поднять голову, прищурившись, посмотреть в сторону тусклого солнца. Подождать, пока отступит от глаз.  
\- Этих больше нет, - наконец, ответил он. - Вставай давай. Нам надо найти Импалу, надеюсь, с ней ничего не случилось. И не парься ты. У нас впереди уйма времени, чтобы создать новых богов.


End file.
